


So I Fell In Love With A Demon

by Kdubbz1990



Series: Demon Na and Nerd No [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demon Jaemin, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdubbz1990/pseuds/Kdubbz1990
Summary: “Um, why are your eyes yellow,” Jeno questions, “And um, where did your horns come from.”“Shit,”  Jaemin says a look of panic in his eyes, “Well, um, I guess I kind of owe you an explanation.  Let’s just wait for Hyuck and Renjun.  We will go somewhere more private to talk.”So Jaemin is a Demon...and Jeno is pretty sure he is in love with him.  Great.  This is normal stuff that teenagers deal with right?This is the continuation of High School Hell - please make sure you read that story first or you will most likely be lost.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Demon Na and Nerd No [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550218
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey,” Jeno says close to Jaemin’s ear, “I’m just going to run to the bathroom real quick.”

“Hurry back,” Jaemin whispers seductively into his ear, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

Jeno hurries to the bathroom, eager to get back to his waiting boyfriend. He finishes quick and heads back towards his friends. He is stopped suddenly by a man grabbing his arm. 

“Hey there pretty boy, where are you off to so fast?” The stranger asks.

“Just heading back to my boyfriend and our friends,” Jeno says with a polite smile attempting to pull his arm from the man’s grasp.

“Well, that’s no fun baby,” the stranger says caressing his face, “How do you expect me to let you go looking like that.”

Jeno continues to try to pull away, “I’m sorry, I’m really not interested.”

Out of nowhere Jaemin appears pulling Jeno behind him and lets out the most feral growl he had ever heard. Something seems different about him. Maybe it’s the lighting, but he could swear that Jaemin’s eyes were glowing yellow...and were those horns?

“I would appreciate it, If you would keep your hands off of my boyfriend,” he hears Jaemin growl in the most menacing voice he has ever heard.

The rest happened in a blur - Donghyuck and Renjun appeared saying something about cleaning up a mess and all but shove him and Jaemin towards the exit. Jaemin grabs his hand and pulls him to the exit. As soon as they reach the chilly night air Jeno feels himself engulfed in a hug. Out of instinct he wraps his arms around his still heavy breathing boyfriend in his arms.

“Are you ok,” Jaemin asks him still tightly holding Jeno

“Yeah, I think so,” Jeno says, “but uh, Jaemin.”

“Yes?” Jaemin questions pulling away to look him in the eyes.

“Um, why are your eyes yellow,” Jeno questions, “And um, where did your horns come from.”

“Shit,” Jaemin says a look of panic in his eyes, “Well, um, I guess I kind of owe you an explanation. Let’s just wait for Hyuck and Renjun. We will go somewhere more private to talk.”

Jeno knows that he should probably be more scared. I mean his boyfriend essentially transformed in front of his eyes - but somehow he feels more safe than ever.

“What are you doing?” Jeno questions. Jaemin was still holding his hand but his eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths.

“Trying to calm down,” Jaemin says, “So I can um, go back to normal.”

“Ok,” Jeno responds, like that is a normal thing to hear. He starts rubbing circles on the back of Jaemin’s hand to try to help him get his composure back.

“What. The. Actual. Fuck. Jaemin,” The two hear Donghyuck’s voice come from behind them.

“Hyuck, you aren’t exactly helping me calm down. I am trying to get back to normal right now,” Jaemin says.

“He’s right Hyuckie, let him change back and then we can yell at him,” Renjun supplies helpfully.

It only takes a few more seconds for Jaemin to get back to normal. His usual chocolate brown eyes replace the yellow ones and his horns (Jeno is still trying to process that one) have now disappeared.

“Ok, what were you yelling about Hyuckie,” Jaemin turns to his friend.

“What was I yelling about?” Donghyuck yells incredulously, “Oh, I don’t know Jaemin, maybe I was yelling about how you went full dark form in a crowded club? Maybe I am yelling about how Injun and I had to clean up your mess? What the fuck happened?” 

“I won’t say I’m sorry,” Jaemin says stubbornly, “That ass hole deserved it. He had his hands all over Jeno while he was clearly not interested. I am sorry I transformed - I am not sorry I scared him off. I just got so mad when I saw it - I snapped. I honestly didn’t even feel myself transform.” Jeno has been looking on with curiosity the whole time, highly confused.

“Hey,” Jeno says still holding Jaemin’s hand, “Sorry to interrupt, but can someone fill me in on what exactly happened?”

“Right, yeah,” Jaemin says nervously, “Junnie, do you know a private place where we can take this conversation to?”

“Yes,” Renjun responds, “It’s not the coziest of spots, but it will be fitting for this conversation.”

The boys follow Renjun towards their destination. Jaemin is unusually quiet next to him. He seems nervous. Jeno wants to say something to him but decided better of it until they can tell him what is going on. Renjun leads them to an old abandoned factory building. Jeno is hesitant to go in - but with Jaemin there it eases his worries a little.

“Ok,” Jeno says when they get settled inside, “Now can I know what exactly happened back there? Not that I’m not grateful for your help. I am just really confused right now.”

“Yes,” Jaemin says reluctantly, “But I need you to promise me you will let me explain everything before you make any decisions.”

“Ok,” Jeno says, confused about what that could mean.

“Ok,” Jaemin says, “I don’t really know where to start, but here goes nothing. So, you know how we always joke about being demons?” Jeno nods, “Well, it’s not actually a joke. I am a demon, and so are Hyuck and Injun. And the yellow eyes and the horns - yeah, those come out when I turn on my dark form. We all have them - though they manifest a little differently, Hyucks eyes turn gree, and Renjun’s turn red. I am usually really good at keeping my dark form at bay - but something just kind of snapped when I saw you struggling to get that gross human off of you. I lost my composure and let my dark form take over. I’m sorry if I scared you, and I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore. I should have told you off the bat, but I mean people think you are crazy when you go around telling them that you are a demon.”

Jeno stands up from his spot on the half wall he was sitting on, “Hey, whoa, slow down Nana,” he says grabbing Jaemin’s hands, “I mean this is a lot to take in, but weirdly enough, this is not a deal breaker for me.”

“Wait, what?” Jaemin says with the cutest confused expression Jeno had ever seen on his face, “You don’t want to break up with me? I didn’t scare you away?”

“Not at all,” Jeno smiles softly at Jaemin, “I mean I have a lot of questions, but I have fallen pretty hard for you Na Jaemin, You can’t scare me away that easily. I mean you saved me from god knows what that man was planning, so I mean you really can’t be evil right?”

“Lee Jeno,” Jaemin says letting out a sigh of relief, “I don’t think I will ever be able to figure you out.”

“Hey,” Jeno smiles, “I guess you really are my little demon!”

“You really are one of a kind,” Renjun buts in, “I think I have an explanation about that too, but before we get into that, what questions do you have for us?”

“Well, first off, Renjun, are you actually the son of Satan?” Jeno asks raising his eyebrows.

“Guilty,” He says with a laugh.

“Ok,” Jeno says, “Why are you guys going to something as mundane as High School?” Jeno directs the question at Jaemin and Renjun.

“My parents forced me to go,” Jaemin replies, “they want me to study humans, you know, get to know how they work, so one day when I start getting assignments it will be easier to complete. I wasn’t exactly thrilled about the prospect, although now I think I should really thank them,” Jaemin smiles.

“Same for me,” Renjun replies, “But I was more willing to go than Jaemin.”

“Ok,” Jeno nods, “And why don’t you go to High School with us Donghyuck?”

“The surface isn’t ready for that yet,” Donghyuck winks, “my parents are the demons in charge of chaos. The Big Guy Downstairs thought it best not to send their offspring to the surface for long periods of time. You know - they don’t want all Hell to break loose, literally. Although I’m starting to think I’m not the one they should have been worried about,” he sends a sharp look in Jaemin’s direction.

Jeno laughs at the explanation, still trying to wrap his head around all of the information he is being given, “What is Hell like? Is it all flames and torture like it is portrayed up here?”

Jaemin laughs, “Far from it. High School is far worse than Hell, or at least it was until you showed up. It’s definitely warmer down there, but contrary to popular belief - it isn’t all tortured souls. Most people find that they quite like it down there. Although that is coming from a demon who grew up there - so we may not be the best people to ask about that.”

“Explains why you are always so cold,” Jeno laughs, “Ok, Renjun - you said you had an explanation for something?”

“Right,” Renjun claps, “So, when you and Jaemin first met Jaemin was trying to figure out what it was about you that made him so nervous. Jaemin is the son of Lust demons, his flirtation is his greatest gift, but around you he became flustered. We were all actually concerned about that. As demons, we can sense supernatural beings - he couldn’t sense anything on you - but he wanted to get a second opinion. As the son of Satan - my senses are a little stronger. So that first day at lunch I was trying to feel you out, see if I could sense anything. I couldn’t get anything off of you, but I could pick something up coming off of both of you. Or rather, between both of you. It’s hard to explain, but auras come in different forms for different things. There was almost a flashing light between you two. It’s still there now - definitely stronger than before. I had never seen anything like it before - so I had to do some research. After pouring over many books, and asking many demons back home - I finally figured it out.”

Jeno was trying to keep up, but it sounded like he was speaking a different language. 

“It turns out,” Renjun continues, “I have actually seen this phenomena before, just not at the same intensity as the two of you. You guys have a deeper connection than you think. You were drawn to each other for a reason, and not just because there was only one seat left in the classroom.”

“Junnie,” Jaemin says anxiously, “Are we getting to the point any time soon?”

“So impatient,” Renjun huffs, “Yes, you two are soulmates so to speak. Your lights react to each other. It happens mainly within the same...species...I guess that’s what you would call it, but on rare occasions it can happen between a demon and a human. You two are meant to be together. Your light is stronger because of the difference in species. Not saying you're not strong Jeno, but it’s a lot easier to kill you than it is a demon. In comparison you are a lot more fragile. That is why Jaemin snapped when that guy was touching you. His light reacted to your distress and caused him to snap. To protect you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure flirtation.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> It had to be done.
> 
> Also - is another romance sparking up???

Jeno still can’t believe everything that happened last night. His boyfriend was a demon. The kindest, cutest, most loving demon in the world. His soulmate is a demon. What is his life?

He doesn’t mind at all. He wouldn’t let this scare him away. He had definitely fallen hard for the demon. Jeno’s phone dings, he looks over and sees Jaemin’s contact come up.

“Speak of the Devil,” Jeno laughs to himself - he thinks he’s funny.

**From <3 My Little Demon <3**   
_Good morning Nerd <3 _   
_I hope last night wasn’t too overwhelming for you._   
_Thank you for being so understanding._

**To <3 My Little Demon <3**   
_I’m not going to lie - it was a lot to take in._   
_But it’s going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me ;)_

**From <3 My Little Demon <3**   
_You really are something else Lee Jeno._   
_What did I do to deserve you?_

**To <3 My Little Demon <3**   
_Just lucky I guess <3_

**From <3 My Little Demon <3**   
_And your so modest too haha_   
_What are you up to today?_

**To <3 My Little Demon <3**   
_Working :(_   
_I would rather spend time with you_

**From <3 My Little Demon <3**   
_What time are you working?_

**To <3 My Little Demon <3**   
_Lunch shift_

**From <3 My Little Demon <3**   
_Care for a little distraction?_

**To <3 My Little Demon <3**   
_I would love one ;)_

Jeno was more excited to go to work than he should be. He was just excited to see his Nana. Yes - he knows he just saw him yesterday, but he is always excited to see his boyfriend. He quickly gets changed and heads out to the diner.

“What are you so happy about?” his coworker Mark asks when he walks in.

“What? Can’t a guy just be happy?” He shoots back. He likes Mark. Very down to earth but also a complete goofball. Shifts definitely go by faster when he works with Mark.

“I mean he can. But most people aren’t this happy to be at work,” Mark replies with a laugh.

“Eh, well, I’m not most people my friend,” Jeno smiles back.

“Touche,” Mark responds, “How was your week? Still pining after Jaemin?” Mark asks.

“Oh right, I haven’t seen you since last weekend,” Jeno responds. Hard to believe how much had changed in a week. Two dates, a boyfriend, finding out his boyfriend was a demon, finding out said demon boyfriend is also his soulmate, “I am actually dating Jaemin now.”

“Well you sure move quickly don’t you,” Mark laughs.

“Nope,” Jeno smiles, “But neither does he.”

At that moment Jaemin walks in - Renjun and Donghyuck in tow. Jeno smiles his fondest smile. He can’t help it - Jaemin just makes him so happy. Everything feels right when they are together.

Jaemin makes his way to the counter and smiles, “Hi Nerd.”

“Hello my little demon,” Jeno smiles back.

“Sorry, I tried to come alone, but these gremlins were hungry and insisted on coming as well,” Jaemin glances back to his two friends behind him.

“It’s ok,” Jeno says leaning in closer, “Maybe we can lose them when I get off my shift. I haven’t spent time alone with you in a while.”

“I will gladly lose these two,” Jaemin laughs taking a seat, “So, what are you surprising me with today?”

“Well, if I told you it wouldn’t exactly be a surprise now would it,” Jeno winks.

“What can I get you two?” Jeno says turning to Renjun and Donghyuck looking on in disgust.

“I’m not sure I have an appetite anymore after that,” Donghyuck says.

“Ok,” Jeno says, “Nothing for Hyukkie, what about you Renjun?”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Donghyuck says, “I changed my mind, I do still have an appetite.”

Jeno laughs as he takes down their orders. He walks over to the computer to put in the orders, trying to think of the best thing to surprise his boyfriend with.

“So,” Mark says, “Is that the famous Na Jaemin?” 

“That it is,” Jeno smiles.

“I can see why you wouldn’t shut up about him. He’s definitely pretty,” Mark says with a smirk.

“No touching,” Jeno says, “That one’s mine only.”

“Down boy,” Mark laughs, “A little possessive aren’t we? Don’t worry, he’s not exactly my type. His friend on the other hand. Definitely my type.”

This definitely peaks Jeno’s interest, “Which one?” he asks his friend.

“The on in the middle,” Mark says with a nod to the three boys, well demons, at the counter.

Jeno glances over and lets out a laugh. Of course Mark would go for Chaos himself. The boy is a glutton for punishment. “Oh, that’s Donghyuck” Jeno says, “Good luck with that one, he is a handful.”

“I like a challenge,” Mark says with a smirk.

“I’m sure you do,” Jeno shakes his head, “Come on, I will introduce you.”

Jeno leads Mark over to the group, “Guys, this is Mark my coworker, Mark this is Renjun, Donghyuck and Jaemin,” he points to each boy respectively.

“Ah, the legendary Na Jaemin, nice to finally meet you. This one over here doesn’t shut up about you,” Mark laughs, “Nice to meet you all. Especially you Donghyuck,” he sends a wink the boys way and walks away. Donghyuck sits there with a look of shock.

“So Nerd,” Jeno turns to his boyfriend’s voice, “You talk about me a lot?”

“What can I say? I like people to know you are mine,” Jeno winks. Jaemin just shakes his head.

“What was all that with your friend Mark?” Jaemin asks.

“Oh,” Jeno smiles, “He said Donghyuck is just his type.”

“The literal spawn of a chaos demon, weird flex but go off I guess,” Jaemin laughs.

“Well, I mean the literal spawn of a lust demon is my type so I really can’t say anything now can I?” Jeno shoots back.

“I am offended that you would lump me in with that mischievous gremlin,” Jaemin fakes offense, “What’s the harm in a little lust? Plus, at least I’m not as high maintenance as my dear Hyuckie over there.”

“I did warn him that Hyuck is a handful,” Jeno defends himself, “He says he likes a challenge.”

“Challenge is an understatement, but whatever floats his boat,” Jaemin shrugs.

The bell rings signaling that their order is up, Jeno goes to grab the food. Right as he is about to grab the plates Mark walks up next to him.

“Which one is Donghyuck’s?” he asks.  
“Uh, that one right there,” Jeno points to the boys meal.

“Great, I will take this one,” Mark says, “I mean, because you can’t grab all this food by yourself you know.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jeno looks at him knowingly.

Jeno grabs Renjun and Jaemin’s food and heads over to the counter.

“Here you go Injun,” Jeno says placing his plate on the counter, “And, this one's for you, I went with a chicken sandwich this time. My personal favorite. And a Peanut Butter Banana shake.”

“Thanks Nerd,” Jaemin smiles, “Looks delicious.”

“Here you go beautiful,” Mark winks as he sets down Donghyuck’s plate.

Donghyuck, having recovered from the shock of the first encounter with Mark, puts on his most devilish grin, “I don’t think this is a game you really want to play Diner Boy.”

“Why don’t you let me find that out for myself,” Mark sends a charming smile right back.

“Ok,” Donghyuck smirks, “Then let the games begin.”

“Oh Hell,” Jaemin says to Jeno, “Your friend is a goner.”

“Eh, that’s not really my problem,” Jeno shrugs, the bell rings signaling another order up, “Well duty calls. I’ll be right back hot stuff,” Jeno winks to Jaemin.

Jeno’s shift doesn’t end for another hour. All he wants to do is go spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend, and no one else. No interruptions, no creeps, no demons - well other than the one he is dating that is. A half hour before his shift ends, Donghyuck decides he has decided he is done playing with Mark for now, and he and Renjun head out. This leave Jaemin all to Jeno. He passes the last half hour flirting with the beautiful boy sitting at his counter between serving customers. Finally his shift is over, he clocks out and heads around the counter, grabbing his boyfriend and dragging him outside.

As soon as they are out of the restaurant Jeno pulls Jaemin in closer and gives him a kiss.

“I’ve been waiting to do that since you walked in this afternoon,” he says lips still close to Jaemins.

Jaemin leans in this time for a kiss, “Me too,” he smiles. “So Nerd, where are we off to today?”

“My family isn’t home today,” Jeno smiles, “Do you want to come over and watch a movie?”

“That sounds great,” Jaemin says turning and placing one arm around Jeno’s waist, “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Jeno smiles back. The two head towards Jeno’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all my U.S. Readers.  
> This chapter has nothing to do with Thanksgiving but I wanted to post a chapter because I am so thankful for you all.
> 
> This chapter is just a lot of greasy flirting - so I hope you didn't cringe too hard.
> 
> I hope to update with the next chapter this weekend. Jeno and Jaemin get to spend some alone time.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet domestic night with our two love birds

Jeno’s house is not big, but not small either. Having just moved in a few weeks ago it still a work in progress. The first thing he set up when they moved in was his room, it’s his safe space, his sanctuary so to speak. He has a big comfy bed, pictures on the walls, and a big tv for playing video games and watching movies.

“I like your room,” Jaemin smiles, “It is so very you.”

“Thank you,” Jeno smiles, “It’s my second favorite place to be.”

“Oh,” Jaemin questions, “And where is your first favorite place?”

Jeno smiles, pulling Jaemin close. He takes Jaemin’s arms and wraps them around his neck. He then wraps his own arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “Right here,” he says with a wink leaning in for a kiss.

“You are such a cheese ball,” Jaemin smiles into the kiss.

“You love it though,” Jeno smiles a big goofy smile.

“I do,” Jaemin laughs, “I don’t know what happened to me.”

“What movie do you want to watch?” Jeno asks.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Jaemin says, “Surprise me.”

“Ok,” Jeno says, “Go get comfortable and I will put on the movie,” he leans in for another kiss before slipping out of Jaemin’s arms and walking over to his extensive movie collection.

Jeno laughs at himself for his movie choice, presses play, and walks over to curl up next to his boyfriend. Jaemin automatically moves closer to Jeno like he is drawn to him.

“Hellboy?” Jaemin questions, Jeno just giggles, “You think you are so funny don’t you,” Jaemin shakes his head.

“I do actually,” Jeno responds looking down at Jaemin.   
Jaemin is looking up at him from his spot. He has his head on Jeno’s chest. Jeno felt the fondness well up in his chest, he felt warm being with Jaemin. Safe being with Jaemin. He leans down and gives his boyfriend a soft sweet kiss. Jaemin kisses back just as softly.

“Jaemin,” Jeno breaks away from the kiss, looking intently down at his boyfriend, “I am really glad that I met you.”

Jaemin just looked back at Jeno, eyes full of emotion, “I am glad I met you too.”

Jaemin shifts his position so that he is sitting on Jeno’s lap and kisses him again. The kisses start off slow and full of emotion, but gradually turn more needy. The movie completely forgotten at this point. Jeno trails kisses across Jaemins jaw and down his neck, earning himself some beautiful sounds from the demon on his lap. He sucks on Jaemin’s neck leaving a purple mark and makes his way back to Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin returns the favor kissing Jeno’s neck in return. Jeno is surprised by the sounds that he is letting out. Jaemin marks his neck as well and moves back to lips. They lose track of how long they have been at it. Taking turns marking each other. Eventually the two boys pull apart needing to catch their breath. Jaemin shifts back to laying down on Jeno’s chest.

“Well,” Jeno laughs, “that escalated quickly.” He feels Jaemin laugh.

“Ya think,” he says back.

“Are you hungry Nana?” Jeno asks.

“I could eat,” Jaemin responds - but he makes no move to get up from his spot.

“What do you want to eat?” Jeno questions, “Should we go out or order delivery?”

“I can cook for us if you want,” Jaemin responds.

“You can cook?” This was news to Jeno, “I didn’t know that.”

“You never asked,” Jaemin smirks, “Yeah, I usually do a lot of cooking at home. My mom taught me.”

“I would love for you to cook for me,” Jeno smiles.

Jaemin rolls over and climbs off the bed, Jeno follows right behind him and they head to the kitchen. Jeno observes as Jaemin rummages through the fridge and the cabinets deciding what to make. It’s funny, Jeno had never seen Jaemin so focused on something before. Jaemin starts throwing ingredients into a pan. Jeno sneaks up behind him and snakes his arms around his waist and lays his head on Jaemin’s shoulder.  
“You know,” Jaemin says, “You are really distracting me right now.”

“Sorry,” Jeno smiles, “Can’t help it. You look so attractive when you are this focused.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes and continues cooking. It doesn’t take long for Jaemin to finish cooking, he plates the meal and sets it on the table. The two boys dig in.

“Nana,” Jeno says, mouth full of food, “This is delicious. Probably the best meal I have ever had.”

“I’m sure that’s not true, but thank you,” Jaemin laughs.

“No, I’m serious,” Jeno says, “You are seriously a talented cook.”

“Well,” Jaemin smiles, “I’m glad you like it.”

The two boys finish their meals and decide to actually watch a movie. Jeno let’s Jaemin pick the movie this time - he picks a cheesy rom com - and the two crawl into his bed. Jeno looks down about ten minutes into the movie and Jaemin is already asleep on his chest. He starts to doze off as well - with the biggest grin on his face. 

The two boys end up sleeping through the night. Jeno’s alarm goes off at 10:30AM. He hears Jaemin groan and feels him curl up tighter next to him.

“Nana,” Jeno says softly. He really doesn’t want to wake his boyfriend up, but he does have to start getting ready. He gets no response from the sleeping beauty. “Nana,” he tries again, he gets a hum in response, “I have to get ready for work.”

“No,” Jaemin replies, Jeno can’t help but laugh at that.

“What do you mean no?” Jeno says, “I do have to get ready for work.”

“Five more minutes,” Jaemin mumbles in response. Well Jeno can’t really argue with that. He lets Jaemin sleep for another five minutes. Jeno lays there running his fingers through Jaemin’s hair. He doesn’t think he will ever get over how beautiful his demon is. He knew he had fallen hard and fast - but somehow he keeps falling harder and faster every second he spent with him. After another ten minutes Jeno decides that it has been long enough and he is going to be late if he spent any more time cuddling.

“Nana,” Jeno says a little more stern than before, “I really do need to get ready now.”

Jaemin lets out a sigh and opens his eyes. “Good morning,” he says in a sugary sweet tone.

“Good morning,” Jeno smiles back, leaning down to give him a kiss. Jaemin still doesn’t let go of him when they break a part. “Nana, I am going to be late if you don’t let go of me.”

“Do you have to go?” Jaemin flashes his best puppy eyes at him.

“Trust me,” Jeno says, “I would much rather spend the day cuddling with you, but I do still need this job - so yes, I have to go.”

Jaemin hufs in defeat, “Ok, I suppose you are right.” Jaemin finally lets go of Jeno. Jeno rolls out of bed and grabs what he needs before going to the bathroom to get ready. When he gets back to his room, his boyfriend is still laying in bed scrolling through his phone.

“I have to go now Nana,” Jeno says to his lazy boyfriend.

“I’ll walk with you,” Jaemin says, rolling out of bed. The two boys head out to the diner. They share one last kiss when they get there and part ways. Jeno walks into work, slightly disappointed that he is missing out on quality cuddle time. He notices a familiar figure sitting at the counter talking to Mark.

“Oh Donghyuck,” he says, with a knowing tone, “Jaemin is actually just heading back to...home, what are you doing here anyway?”

“Oh,” Donghyuck says matter of factly, “I was just coming for a quick snack.”

Jeno laughs and goes to clock in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello - I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I am going out of town this weekend and wanted to give you an update before I leave!
> 
> Let me know what you think - comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> The next couple of chapters are pretty sweet - but there is some drama coming up (I don't really know how to write drama - I like living in a fantasy of sunshine and rainbows...so we will see how this goes haha).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Prom...need I say more?

“It’s like a demon version of Prom,” Jaemin says excitedly, “Only, it’s on Halloween, and well, in Hell”

“And it’s called Satan’s Ball?” Jeno questions.

“Yeah,” Jaemin responds, “Renjun’s dad started it years ago.”

“Don’t you guys like go cause trouble on Halloween or something? You know, do demon things?” Jeno smirks.

“No,” Jaemin says matter of factly, “Too cliche, too expected. It’s actually the one night that no one has any assignments to complete.”

“Am I even allowed to go?” Jeno wonders out loud.

“Sure!” Jaemin says excitedly, “Anyone is allowed as long as they are accompanied by a demon.”

“Ok,” Jeno smiles, “Sounds like fun.”

While it did sound like fun - Jeno didn’t know what to expect. Obviously he has never been to Hell before - and he had also never been around so many demons at once. Sure he likes Jaemin, Renjun and Donghyuck, but would he like everyone else? Were the other demons as friendly as the three he already knows? He was nervous about the whole prospect of it.

“Uh,” Jeno questions, “Is there a dress code for this ball?”

“Yes,” Jaemin replies, “It’s a masquerade theme. You take care of the suit and I will take care of the masks. I will be wearing a black suit with pink accents - try to match as best you can.”

So now Jeno finds himself shopping for a suit, to a ball, with demons. He never in a million years would have dreamed he would be in this situation. 

“Can I help you find anything?” One of the sales associates asks him while he is just staring at a rack of clothing.

“Uh,” Jeno hesitates, Sure, can you help me find a suit to wear to Satan’s ball? I need to match my demon boyfriend, “I am going to a masquerade. My date said they are wearing black with accents of pink and then left me to find something that matches.”

“Well, I think I can help you with that,” the kind lady smiled at him, “without knowing the exact shade of pink I would say your best bet would be to go with a light green or yellow. Do you have any preferences?”

Jeno thinks back to Jaemin’s demon form and remembers his yellow eyes, “Yellow, I think,” Jeno responds hesitantly.

Twenty minutes later - having been forced to try on three different suits - Jeno walks out, suits in hand, not even knowing how much he just spent. It was all worth it for his Nana. He decides that he should get him some flowers as well. He might as well make it special - this is after all his first formal dance with his lovely boyfriend. He walks over to the flower shop down the street. He is once again overwhelmed by the amount of choices there are. Thank god there are people there to help him out.

\----

He wakes up the next morning to a text from Jaemin.

**From <3 My Little Demon<3**   
_Good Morning Nerd!  
The ball is at 10 tonight - I will be at your house to pick you up at 9:30  
See you then handsome <3 _

**To <3 My Little Demon<3**   
_Looking forward to it <3_

As nervous as he is, he really is looking forward to it. He would go anywhere just to spend time with his boyfriend. He decides to get his day started - he did have a shift at work today. Luckily one of his coworkers agreed to come in early so he had plenty of time to get home and get ready.

Work goes by slow. Mark had the day off and he also didn’t have his special someone there to distract him. It doesn’t help that the day is just slow in general. Most people opting to get ready to either take their kids trick-or-treating or for their own parties. Finally Jeno’s shift ends and he runs home to start getting ready. He takes a quick shower to get the diner smell off of him. He takes his time to style his hair up and off his face and opts for his contacts instead of his usual glasses as he will be wearing a mask.

He changes into his suit and makes sure that everything is set to go. It is 9:15, Jaemin should be there in the next 15 minutes. Plenty of time to panic a little. Would he be meeting Jaemin’s parents? Would anything weird happen? What do demon’s eat in Hell? He is pulled out of his worrying by a knock on the door. He runs and grabs the corsage that he bought for Jaemin from the fridge and heads to the door.

Jaemin looks amazing, as usual. Jeno decides that he likes Jaemin in a suit, he is stunning really. He leans in for a kiss.

“You look amazing Nana,” he says with sincerity.

“You clean up well yourself nerd,” Jaemin smiles back.

“I got this for you,” Jeno says handing the corsage over to Jaemin, happy that the flowers match the baby pink accents on his suit perfectly.

“It’s beautiful Jeno,” Jaemin looks at him with fondness in his eyes, “Will you put it on me?”

Jeno opens the clear box and carefully takes the flowers out. He has never pinned a corsage on someone before so he does it slowly to make sure not to stab Jaemin with the pin. 

“It’s perfect Jeno,” Jaemin smiles, “Are you ready to go?” He asks handing Jeno an ornate black mask.  
“I am,” Jeno smiles back, he grabs Jaemin’s hand and follows the boy to his destination. 

“So,” Jeno questions, “How exactly do we get to Hell from here?”

Jaemin laughs, “We will have to go to one of the portals, then I will work my magic, and we just step on through.”

Jeno doesn’t know how to react to that - but he trusts Jaemin with his life - so he just nods. 

“Oh,” Jaemin says, “Just as a heads up, it’s harder for us to keep our human forms down there, it’s not impossible, but it takes a lot more energy, so most don’t even try.”

Jeno nods again. He had already seen Jaemin’s demon form - so he wasn’t too worried about that.

They walk for ten minutes until they reach an old abandoned building. They head in a side door and enter the basement. The rest is a blur - Jaemin chanting some foreign words, a flash of light, and then they walk through and into Hell.

It’s funny, Jaemin has told Jeno what Hell was like but it definitely is not what he expected. It is set up almost exactly like the city on the surface. Some residential areas, shops, and restaurants. It is definitely warm, but not unbearable, and no flaming pits like he was always told about. It is actually quite nice, not even the least bit scary.

Jeno looks over at Jaemin. His demon form had already taken over. He looked even more stunning. His yellow eyes had a slight glow to them and his short horns peeked through his perfectly styled hair. Who would have thought that a demon would looks so pretty?

“So the ball is at Renjun’s house. I have to warn you - it is a bit extravagant. The big guy likes to go all out when it comes to these things. It’s just a short walk towards the center of town. Renjun and Hyuck will meet us there,” Jaemin explains, “Oh, and uh, Hyuck may have brought Mark as well. He doesn’t actually know anything about us - he thinks it is just a masquerade costume party. Hyuck spun some story about it being a beauty and the beast type thing - to explain why a majority of the people have you know horns and glowing colored eyes.”

“Hyuck can really convince anyone of anything can’t he?” Jeno laughs shaking his head.

“You have no idea,” Jaemin shrugs grabbing Jeno’s hand and leading them to the big house in the center of town.

Jaemin wasn’t lying when he said it was extravagant. The house was massive, almost castle like. There were lights lining every pathway. They enter the main hallway and follow the crowd into the ballroom. It really was quite the site to see. Everyone had eyes glowing different colors and shades and varying lengths of horns. It was beautiful. The hall was decorated with a variety of candles and fairy lights. There were long tables lining either side of a massive dance floor covered in a variety of appetizers and drinks. Jaemin leads him over to where Renjun, Donghyuck, and Mark are standing in a circle, there is another demon standing there as well. 

“Don't worry,” Jaemin shouts, “The party has arrived. You can all start having fun now.”

“Oh, I’m so glad that you came to save the party,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“What can I say,” Jaemin shugs, “All I do is give.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Renjun says, “Well welcome to your first Satan’s Ball Jeno. You know Donghyuck and Mark, and this big lug over here is Lucas.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jeno says shaking hands with Lucas.

“Nice to meet you too,” Lucas smiles.

The boys spend some time chatting in their circle. Jeno was interested in hearing the stories of the friends. He mainly just watched Jaemin. The boy was glowing. He had let his demon side take over and Jeno would be lying if he said he didn’t find the yellow eyes and horns at least a little attractive. This was the first time Jeno has seen Jaemin fully in his element. He was so gone, he would do anything for the boy, anything to see him smile, and laugh.

“Oh,” Jaemin says, snapping Jeno out of his staring, “They are bringing out the main course. I think you are really going to love it. Let’s go grab a seat.”

Jeno smiles as Jaemin grabs his hand and starts dragging him towards one of the long tables. The food smells delicious, he didn’t know what any of it was, nor did he care, he was suddenly starving.

“They do a spread of foods from all over the world,” Jaemin leans in to tell Jeno, “Since we get sent all over the world for work - we develop a taste for all different types of food.”

“Wow,” Jeno responds, “That sounds so exciting. I have always wanted to travel. I don’t even know where to start with all this food though.”

“Here,” Jaemin says as he brings food up to Jeno’s mouth, feeding him the most delicious chicken Jeno had ever tasted.

“Oh man,” Jeno says with a mouth full of food, “That is amazing.”

“That one is my favorite,” Jaemin smiles, “Here try this,” he says feeding Jeno another dish.  
Most of the dinner was spent with Jaemin feeding Jeno and vice versa, much to the dismay of their friends sitting across from them.

“Seriously,” Renjun says in disgust, “You guys are so gross.”

“Ok,” Jaemin says, “Don’t pretend that you and Lucas haven’t been making heart eyes at each other this whole time Injunnie.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Renjun replies crossing his arms.

“Sure,” Jaemin rolls his eyes. Jeno can’t help but laugh at the whole thing.

With everyone sufficiently full from the meal the real party began. The lights were turned down so the hall was mostly lit with twinkling fairy lights. It didn’t take long for the floor to fill up with dancers once the and started to play.

“Come on,” Jaemin leans in, “Let’s dance!”

When the reach the dance floor Jeno pulls Jaemin in close and kisses him.

“Sorry,” Jeno smiles, “It just had to be done.” Jaemin just laughs as they start moving together on the dance floor. The music was upbeat with a pumping bass, and Jeno and Jaemin were dancing closer than was probably acceptable. When in Hell Jeno thinks to himself.

The way Jaemin was moving his hips was doing something to Jeno’s poor heart - but he honestly wouldn’t change it for anything.

“You are going to kill me Nana,” Jeno says into Jaemin’s ear. He probably should have been afraid of the smirk that that earned him, but he could never be afraid of his demon. Jaemin pushes back and rolls his hips right into Jeno’s crotch. Ok, maybe Jeno is a little afraid of Jaemin. Jeno turns Jaemin around and they start making out of the dance floor. It’s sloppy, mostly tongues, and definitely not appropriate for public. Jeno doesn’t care to be honest. He feels Jaemin tangle his fingers in his hair and the slight tug turns him on more than he would like to admit. They may have been getting a little carried away - people may have been staring at them - but neither of them cared.

“Hey assholes,” they hear Donghyuck yell next to them, but neither make a move to break apart. “Save that for the bedroom. No one wants to see that.”

They only break apart when they feel someone tugging on their arms, “Hey, can I talk to you guys for a minute.”

“We are a little busy Junnie, can this wait,” Jaemin says.

“No,” Renjun says, “I need to talk to you guys now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been a while...I was traveling recently so I didn't get a chance to update.
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter! There is some cute stuff, some cheesy stuff...the usual!
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a little longer - and there may be the start of a little drama in it. You know only took like a story and a half for some real drama to appear...but frankly I don't like a lot of drama...so hopefully it will turn out ok haha.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Let me know how you like the story so far and if there is anything you would like to see happen. I think we are getting close to finished...unless I get carried away.
> 
> I will probably post again this weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, well, if you could refrain from practically having sex on the dance floor that would be great, thanks,” Renjun rolls his eyes.
> 
> “I make no promises,” Jaemin smiles. Jeno snorts next to him.

“Renjun,” Jeno says, “Is something wrong?”

“Oh nothing important,” Renjun says, “Just that YOUR FREAKING LIGHT IS BLINDING EVERYONE IN THERE” he yells.

“What?” Jaemin questions.

“Remember when I told you about the light that you guys share? The whole soulmate, well lightmate, thing? Yeah, well apparently when you two get carried away your light gets stronger. Any demon in there with even a little ability to pick up auras is practically blind right now,” Renjun explains, “So if you two could tone it down a little, at least in the middle of the dance floor, that would be great.”

“Whoops,” Jeno says sheepishly, “Sorry, that was kind of my fault. I started it.”

“Yeah, well, if you could refrain from practically having sex on the dance floor that would be great, thanks,” Renjun rolls his eyes.

“I make no promises,” Jaemin smiles. Jeno snorts next to him.

“Don’t make me kick you two out of the party. My house, my rules,” Renjun points with a stern look.

Jeno gave an apologetic look to Renjun, “Sorry Renjun, I will try to control myself.”

Jeno grabs Jaemin’s hand and drags him back into the main hall. They decide to grab a drink and cool down a little bit. Jaemin leads Jeno over to a couch off to the side of the dance floor and they both sit down. Jeno leans back and Jaemin cuddles up next to him.

“Renjun really had to ruin our fun didn’t he,” Jaemin sighs.

“You have to admit Nana, we were getting a little carried away,” Jeno smiles back.

“I guess so,” Jaemin smirks, “But you know you liked it.”

“I never said I didn’t,” Jeno smiled back.

They sat there observing the party for a little while longer. The DJ announces that they are going to slow things down a little and starts playing ballads. The first song just so happens to be the song that Jaemin and Jeno danced to on their first official date. Jeno smiles and stands up.

“Can I have this dance good sir?” he asks offering his hand to Jaemin.

“Why yes you can,” Jaemin smiles taking the offered hand.

They walk to the middle of the dance floor. Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno’s neck and Jeno wraps his around Jaemin’s waist. Jeno pulls Jaemin in tighter and they start swaying to the music. Jeno leans in and give Jaemin a soft sweet kiss. He always feels warm and safe when he is with Jaemin. I mean look at him now, he is LITERALLY in Hell, surrounded by a bunch of demons, and all he can think about is how beautiful Jaemin looks under the lights. He feels so lucky to have found such a beautiful person, inside and out.

“What are you thinking about?” Jaemin interrupts.

“How lucky I am to have found you,” Jeno replies with a soft smile.

“I am the lucky one. Most people would have run when they found out I am a demon. Not you though, you weren’t even phased by it,” Jaemin replies back, Jeno could see the fondness in his eyes.

Jeno leans in for another kiss, “I guess we are both lucky.”

The two spent the rest of the party wrapped in each others arms swaying to whatever song was on. They were just enjoying the warmth of each other’s arms and sharing sweet kisses. The music eventually died down completely. Guests were scattered about the hall, some chatting, some sitting after a long night of dancing. Jeno and Jaemin were still standing on the dance floor holding each other and looking into each others eyes. They didn’t notice the room go silent, or their friends wandering up to them.

“Thank you everyone for coming out tonight,” a strong voice sounds over the speakers, “It was another successful celebration.” Jeno looks around to see where the voice is coming from. There is a handsome man standing on the small stage at the front of the hall. He is dressed in an ornate suit jacket and has an air of confidence about him. His eyes are red behind his mask and his horns are longer than most of the other demons in the room.

“Who is that?” Jeno asks Jaemin.

“Satan,” Jaemin states, “but he prefers to be called Kun.”

“That's Satan?” Jeno says surprised, “I thought he would be more intimidating.”  
Jaemin laughs, “He is actually really intimidating when he is working, but most of the time he is actually really nice.”

“We really have this all wrong up on the surface don’t we,” Jeno says back.

“Just a little bit,” Jaemin smiles.

“I hope you all had a great time tonight. Please make your way home safely,” Satan, well, Kun, continues.

The guests all clap and the hall starts to clear out.

“Do you guys want to stay over?” Renjun asks the group. Jeno didn’t fail to notice that he was holding Luca’s hand. 

“You know I am down,” Donghyuck responds, “Markie Pooh, can you stay over too?”

“Yeah,” Mark replies, “My parents are out of town, so they won’t know anyway.”

“What about you Jeno?” Jaemin asks.

“Should be fine,” He responds, “I just have to send a quick text to my family to let them know I’m not coming home.”

“Awesome,” Renjun says, “I’ll let my dad know.”

\--- 

“All set,” Jeno smiles at Jaemin, “My parents were fine with me staying the night.”

“Good,” Jaemin smiles back, “I don’t have to give you back just yet.”

Jeno wraps Jaemin in a hug, “I’m all yours for the night.”

They lean in for a kiss but are hit by a pillow before they can connect.

“I swear I will make you sleep in different rooms if you can’t keep it in your pants,” Renjun yells at them.

Jaemin rolls his eyes and throws the pillow back at his childhood friends. “Calm down Injunnie, don’t think I didn’t notice you and Xuixi holding hands earlier.”

“Holding hands is far different than practically having sex on the dance floor like you too,” Renjun shoots back.

Jeno can’t help but laugh at the two friends banter. They certainly don’t act like they are a bunch of demons. The rest of the night was filled with snacks, games, and laughter - typical teenage things. Jeno hadn’t had a close group of friends since he moved, and yeah maybe this group of friends was actually a group of demons, but he couldn’t ask for better. Jaemin was leaning against his arm starting to nod off. Jeno looks around and notices a yawn make its way around the group.

“Maybe it’s time to turn in for the night,” Jeno laughs.

Jaemin hums in response, “sleepy,” he mumbles snuggling further into Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno laughs at his boyfriend’s cuteness.

The boys all find a place to sleep for the night. Renjun and Lucas took the bed (it is Renjun’s house after all), and after a heated battle of rock, paper, scissors, Donghyuck and Mark got the couch, which left Jeno and Jaemin the floor. Jeno didn’t really mind, as long as he got to be with Jaemin. They cuddled up under a blanket and huddled close to each other.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” Jaemin says from his spot on Jeno’s chest.

“Of course, thank you for inviting me,” Jeno smiles.

“It really means a lot to me,” Jaemin moves to look up at, “Everything means a lot to me. You never looked at me any differently when you found out about what I am. You still wanted to be around me. Most people avoid me at all cost.”

“I’m not most people Nana,” Jeno looks at him, “I could never look at you any differently. I fell for you. It doesn’t matter to me what you are. All that matters is that you are you.”

They are quiet for a while. Jeno is just on the edge of sleep and he hears a quiet whisper, “I think I love you Lee Jeno.” Jeno falls asleep with a smile on his face, not sure if he heard correctly, or if it was the dreamstate playing games with him. Either way he was happy laying there with the boy he loves in his arms.

\---

The next day the boys all wake up to a thud. Jeno looks around and finds Lucas on the floor rubbing his back. 

“Damn Renjun, for a little guy you do take up a lot of space,” Lucas says standing up from the floor.  
“Sorry, Xuixi,” Renjun says sheepishly, “I’m not used to sharing a bed with someone else.”

“We have all been there Lucas,” Jaemin says sleepily, “We stopped attempting to stay in the same bed years ago. Hyuck and I usually both ended up on the floor.”

“That’s why we made him get the couch,” Donghyuck says from his spot on top of Mark.

“A little warning would have been nice guys,” Lucas says with little heat behind his words.

“You chose this life my friend,” Donghyuck says again.

“Well,” Renjun interrupts, “Since we are all up, let’s see if dad will make us breakfast.”

“Yes please!” Jaemin yells, “Kun’s cooking is better than mine,” he tells Jeno.

“Is that even possible?” Jeno asks in surprise.

“I’ve only cooked one meal for you,” Jaemin laughs.

“And it was the best meal I have ever had,” Jeno smiles back.

“Ugh,” Donghyuck groans, “You guys are so domestic and mushy. You are going to ruin my appetite.”

The boys all make their way down stairs. They can already smell a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

“Morning Dad,” Renjun says when they enter the kitchen.

“Good Morning,” Kun says turning around and smiling at the ruffled group of boys in his kitchen, “Are you boys hungry?”

“Is that even a question?” Renjun asks back.

“Right,” Kun laughs in reply, “You guys are always hungry. Who are these two new faces in the group?”

“Oh right,” Renjun remembers, “This is Mark - Donghyucks, uh, friend? Date? I don’t really know what they are. And this is Jeno, Jaemin’s boyfriend and lightmate.”

“Well it is nice to meet you boys,” Kun says shaking their hands.

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Jeno smiles back, “Your home is lovely and we had a great time at the ball last night.”

“I’m glad you had fun,” Kun smiles back, “You boys go take a seat in the dining room, I will bring the food out when it is ready.”

The boys all walk to the dining room and take seats. Jeno can’t help but notice Mark’s confused expression.

“What’s wrong Mark?” Jeno asks him.

“Nothing,” he responds back, “I am just confused as to why everyone still has their costumes on from last night.” Jeno had forgotten that Mark didn’t know about this world. He remembers Jaemin telling him it was harder to keep their human form down here - so it makes sense that they would keep their dark form active. No one to be afraid of down here after all.

“Uh, that’s a story for another time Markles,” Donghyun pats him on the shoulder.

The food was delicious, Jeno had eaten more than he probably should have. After breakfast they all decided to part ways, still tired from the night before. Jaemin and Donghyuck insist on walking Jeno and Mark home. 

“But won’t you just have to go back right after?” Mark asked.

“It’s fine,” Donghyuck responds, “We can handle ourselves.”

“I can handle myself too,” Mark whines back.

“Mark,” Jeno laughs, “I’ve learned to just not argue with them.”

Jeno grabs Jaemin’s hand and they head for the door. “How long is Donghyuck going to keep this going without telling Mark?” 

“Hard to tell with Donghyuck,” Jaemin shrugs, “He doesn’t like confronting issues.”

“Nana, Mark just spent a night in Hell and had breakfast cooked by Satan and he has no idea about it,” Jeno says concerned.

“You have to understand Jen, not everyone is like you. I can tell Donghyuck really likes Mark, he probably doesn’t want to scare him away.” Jaemin reasons.

“I guess that makes sense,” Jeno respods.

They walk through the streets of Hell to where they had originally come through. They part ways with Mark and Donghyuck, Mark lives in a different part of town, and make way for Jeno’s house.

“Do you want to come in for a bit?” Jeno asks Jaemin when they get to the door.

“You aren’t sick of me yet?” Jaemin questions with a smile.

“I could never be sick of you,” Jeno responds leaning in to give him a kiss.

“Well, how can I say no when you are being so persuasive,” Jaemin smirks.

“There is more persuasion where that came from,” Jeno smiles back with a wink.

“What are we waiting for then?” Jaemin says tugging Jeno towards the door.

The two boys walk inside and kick off their shoes, both excited to spend time alone with each other. Jeno almost didn’t notice someone sitting on the couch. When he does notice he stops in his tracks. Jaemin gives him a confused look and then notices the person now getting up off the couch.

“Hello JenJen,” the stranger says, “Long time no see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger...who is the stranger...what will happen next.
> 
> The next couple of chapters have a little drama...but I swear it won't last long.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno's past comes back to haunt him

“Uh, Red,” Jeno says panicked, “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t you miss me JenJen?” the man walks closer to Jeno.

“Not really no,” Jeno says growing more and more stiff as the conversation progressed, “How did you even find me?”

“Oh I know you don’t mean that,” Red says with a stern tone.

“Excuse me,” Jaemin interrupts, not liking how uncomfortable this man was making his Jeno, “Who the fuck are you?”

The man just glares at Jaemin, “I’m his boyfriend, who the fuck are you?”

“Ex,” Jeno seethes, “Red is my EX Boyfriend. I’ll ask you again, how did you find me?” 

“I told you JenJen, I will always find you,” Red says running a finger down Jeno’s nose.

“Keep your hands off my boyfriend,” Jaemin growls grabbing Reds hand.

“Your boyfriend,” Red laughs, “That’s cute sweetie. Thanks for keeping him company while I was gone.”

Jeno snaps out of his shock when he hears a low grown start to form in the back of Jaemin’s throat.

“Red,” Jeno yells, “You need to leave. Right now.”

“Fine, fine,” Red says, “but you haven’t seen the last of me. I know you miss me JenJen. You were just distracted by...a pretty face…” Red leaves and Jeno closes the door behind him. 

He looks to Jaemin who he can tell is currently battling to keep his dark form at bay. Jeno is sure that if he himself had a dark form it would be fully on display. Jeno walks to the couch, sits down, and places his head in his hands. A few seconds later he feels Jaemin sit down next to him and start rubbing his back. Jeno starts to calm down a little.

“Do you want to talk about what just happened?” Jaemin asks carefully.

“Not really,” Jeno sighs, “But I know you probably have a lot of questions, so we can talk about it.”

“Who was that?” Jaemin asks.

“That was Red. My ex boyfriend. He is a psychopath. He is the reason we have moved - twice actually.” Jeno says.

“What did he do?” Jaemin asks worried about the boy sitting next to him.

“He was obsessive. He wanted to know what I was doing at all times of the day. If I didn’t answer his messages or phone calls right away he would show up at the house, or wherever I was. I don’t even know how he would know where to find me. I couldn’t take it anymore and decided to break it off,” Jaemin starts to rub circles on his back, “As you can guess, he didn’t really take it well. He started full on stalking me. He would show up everywhere and started leaving messages everywhere. Finally, my family had enough and we moved. I had to change my number and I couldn’t contact any of my friends. Somehow he was able to track me down. We hadn’t been in the new town for long. My parents decided to just move again to save us the trouble. And that is how we ended up here. I just want this to be over, I can’t keep moving.”

“That makes me so angry. I am sorry you have had to go through all of this Jen,” Jaemin tries to soothe the boy.

“I’m sorry,” Jeno apologizes, “We had such a good night and we were having a good day today, but my problems just always seem to find me.”

“Don’t apologize,” Jaemin shushes him, “What do you say we watch some movies and relax. Just you and I. We can figure out how to deal with this issue later.”

“Ok,” Jeno says. Jaemin stands up and pulls Jeno up after him. They spend the rest of the day laying in bed watching movies. Jaemin ends up staying the night.

\----

The next morning Jeno wakes up and feels the tight embrace of Jaemin. He was holding onto him so tight that Jeno felt like he couldn’t move. He didn’t mind it, he felt safe. 

“Nana,” Jeno says trying to wake his boyfriend up, “I have to get up, I have to work today.”

“Nope, not letting you go,” Jaemin says stubbornly tightening his hold on Jeno.

“But I do have to go to work today,” Jeno says trying to wiggle his way out of Jaemin’s vice grip.

“Fine,” Jaemin sighs, “But I’m coming with you to make sure that nothing happens.”

“You really don’t have to do that,” Jeno says not wanting to put Jaemin through any more trouble or drag him into the mess that is his life.

“I know I don’t. But Jen, he was in your house yesterday, I am just worried that he is following you everywhere. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you,” Jaemin rebuttals.

“Ok, fine, how about a compromise,” Jeno reasons, “You can walk me there and then pick me up after work. It’s a public place, I don’t think he will try anything while I am working.”

“I’m not really thrilled with the idea, but I guess I can deal with the compromise,” Jaemin gives in.

Jeno gets ready for work and they head to the diner, both of them a little on edge, neither of them realizing they are being watched and followed the whole way.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Jaemin asks one more time when they arrive at their destination.

“I’m sure,” Jeno smiles and leans in to give Jaemin a kiss, “I am off at 3, you can pick me back up then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today - but it is leading up to some real drama!
> 
> We are about half way through this installment of the series.
> 
> How are you guys liking it? 
> 
> Let me know! Comments and Kudos are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7 (Jaemin's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEMON SQUAD ASSEMBLE

**Demon Squad**

**Demon Cupid**   
_Demon squad assemble - my place 10 minutes_

**Spawn of Satan**   
_So you are just going to disappear for a day, no phone calls, no texts and then summon the squad?_

**Beautiful Chaos**   
_He’s replaced us my dear friend, he only uses us when he needs us now. Tragic._

**Demon Cupid**   
_Guys, this is serious - bring Xuixi too - we need as much manpower as possible on this one._

**Spawn of Satan**   
_Ok, we will be there._

\---

“So you gathered us here to get rid of your boyfriends ex?” Donghyuck says, “You made it sound like an emergency.”

“Did you miss the PSYCHO part of that. He was just in Jeno’s house when we got there. What if he does something to him?” Jeno shoots back.

“Ok,” Renjun says, “Take a deep breath, what exactly do you want us to do?”

“Well, I do have one solution,” Jaemin says.

“Ok, good start, what is it?” Donghyuck says.

“Well it involves fire,” Jaemin smirks.

“Absolutely not,” Renjun says sternly while Donghyuck yells a loud “Hell yeah.”

“Well do you have any better ideas?” Jaemin asks.

“Not yet, but we can brainstorm,” Renjun replies trying to keep the situation calm.

The boys all pace around the room trying to think of a good way to get rid of this Red guy without causing complete chaos on the surface (much to Hyuck’s dismay). Jaemin was getting frustrated, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t just kill the guy and get him out of Jeno’s hair permanently. 

Half an hour later Jaemin has a feeling of dread wash over him. He could feel something pulling him.

“Somethings wrong,” Jaemin says panicked.

“What do you mean?” Renjun asks.

“Somethings wrong. Jeno, I need to find him and make sure he is safe,” Jaemin doesn’t know why he knows this. He feels the need to protect come over him full force. Right at that second Donghyuck’s phone rings.

“Hi Mark, sorry now’s not a really good --” Donghyuck starts, “Yes, Jaemin is with me. Why? What do you mean? Jeno’s missing?” Those words hit Jaemin like a ton of bricks, he is frozen in place. “Ok, calm down, I will be there soon.” 

“Nana,” Donghyuck snaps him out of his trance, “Mark just called to say Jeno went to bring the trash to the dumpster 15 minutes ago and still isn’t back. He went looking for him but he can’t find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnn
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter - sorry about the cliff hanger!
> 
> I hope you all have a great holiday (whatever it is you may celebrate) or just a good day (if you don't celebrate the holidays).
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter! The next couple chapters switch between Jaemin and Jeno's points of view.
> 
> Comments and Kudos always welcome!!!


	8. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, he thinks to himself, you really have gotten yourself into trouble this time.

Jeno opens his eyes. Everything is blurry and he has a pounding headache. He looks around, but nothing looks familiar. He realizes that he is tied to a chair in the middle of some abandoned building. Fuck, he thinks to himself, you really have gotten yourself into trouble this time.

Jeno hears footsteps just outside the door and isn’t surprised to see it’s Red who walks in. He feels anger more than anything well up in him when the man walks in and strides over to him.

“Ah, look who is finally awake,” Red says stroking Jeno’s face. Jeno tries to pull away from the touch. 

“Don’t you think you are taking this a little far this time Red?” Jeno questions with a bite to his tone.

“Not at all my dear Jeno,” Red replies, “It seems like this is the only way to get your attention.”

“Well,” Jeno says, “I hope you know how big of a mistake you just made.”

“I haven’t made any mistakes my dear,” Red smiles, “No one will ever be able to find you or take you from me again.”

“You have no idea who I am dating,” Jeno smirks, “He will find you, and if you hurt even a hair on me, he will end you. Although - he may just do that last part anyway.”

“That little twerp,” Red laughs, “I would like to see him try.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Jeno shoots back, “He will try, and he will succeed. He is probably on his way here right now. Actually, now that I think about it, he probably has his whole crew with him. You won’t ever see the light of day again.”

“Is that so?” Red questions with a sleazy grin, “Then I will just have to have my fun with you while I can.”

_Please save me Nana, don’t take too long_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know in the comments below!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation rescue Jeno is in full force

Jaemin was in a state of panic and anger. He was mad at Red for taking Jeno, mad at Jeno for leaving the diner alone - even if it was part of his job, but mostly mad at himself for leaving Jeno alone. He needed to find his soulmate and bring him back home.

“Let’s go,” Jaemin urges the group, “We need to find him. We need to save him. I don’t even want to think about what Red will do to him.”

“Let’s start at the diner and work our way from there,” Renjun says.

“Ok, but let’s make this quick,” Jaemin says, “Oh and Renjun,” he adds.

“Yes?” Renjun questions.

“My idea involving the fire, it’s back on the table,” Jaemin states as he runs for the closest portal to the diner.

They arrived at the dinner to a hysterical Mark.

“It’s all my fault,” Mark says, “It was my turn to do the trash run but I made him do it instead, and now he’s missing, and -” Donghyuck shushes the boy.

“It’s not your fault Mark,” he consoles the panicked boy, “Just let us do what we need to do.”

Mark just nods and watches as the group of boys head to the back where the dumpster is.  
“I am not picking up anything,” Jaemin huffs frustrated at the whole situation.

“Jaemin,” Renjun calms his friend down, “You are his lightmate. You should be able to sense him. It should pull you to him. Just calm down and focus, you will feel the right move to make.”

Jaemin was having a hard time calming down, but he knew Renjun was right. He had to focus, to save Jeno from that scumbag human. He took a deep breath and began to try to clear his mind. He could feel something, almost like a string start to pull him.

“I’ve got it,” Jaemin says, “Follow me,” and without even turning around to make sure that the rest of the group was following he set off on his path. Following the pull that he knew had to be coming from Jeno.

They didn’t have to go far. Jaemin stopped at an abandoned house not too far from the dinner. He was ready to bust down the door and make his way in when he felt a hand grab his arm.

“Nana, we can’t just bust in there,” Renjun says, “We don’t know what we are walking into.”

“Renjun, we are demons, it’s not that easy to kill us - let’s go,” Jaemin bites back.

“It’s not us I’m worried about,” Renjun reasons, “If we just bust in there something could happen to Jeno, and I don’t really think that is what you want.”

Jaemin was having an internal battle. He knew Renjun was right, but his light kept pulling him and he was getting more and more agitated as the seconds went by.

“Fine,” Jaemin gives in, “What do you suggest we do?”

“Let’s have a look around,” Renjun states, “We can see where exactly he is keeping Jeno and what our best plan of attack is.”

The group splits up to survey the area around the building. Jaemin lets his light work to sense where Red is keeping Jeno. He feels the pull get stronger so he knows he is getting closer and closer. He stops in front of a small basement window and crouches down to look inside. Let’s just say he did not like what he saw. Jeno was in the middle of the room, tied to a chair, he looked completely drained - but there was no site of Red. Jaemin hurried to find the rest of the group.

“I found where he is keeping Jeno,” Jaemin says breathlessly, “He is in the basement just around the corner. I didn’t see Red at all.”

“Red is in the front room,” Donghyuck says, “At least I think it’s him. I don’t actually know what he looks like, but he is the only other person in the building that we could sense.”  
“Ok,” Renjun takes in the information, “Let’s come up with a plan of attack. Donghyuck and Mark - you two keep guard. Try to keep eyes on Red - update us if he moves. Lucas, Jaemin, and I will work on the plan of attack.”

“On it,” Donghyuck says as he pulls a very confused Mark to a look out spot.

“Ok, we have to try to do this as quickly and with as little damage as possible,” Renjun says - pointing the comment mainly at Jaemin.

“Renjun,” Jaemin says - he has fire in his eyes, “I want to destroy this man. I don’t want him to ever lay a finger on my Jeno again.”

“Jaemin,” Renjun replies, “I know that, but we also still have to make sure everyone gets out safely. And we also cannot blow our cover completely. We still have rules we need to follow. Now, show us where he is keeping Jeno, we need to get a good look at the space.”

Jaemin leads his fellow demons to the window he saw Jeno in. They crouch down and assess the space to form a plan of attack. Jaemin jumps when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Beautiul Chaos**   
_Red is on the move, looks like he may be heading towards Jeno_

“Hyuck says Red is on the move,” Jaemin says, “Now is our chance to get in the front of the building.”

“Ok,” Renjun says, “Remember - as quick as possible, as little damage as possible. We get in and make our way towards the room Jeno is in. Jaemin you will have to guide us through - use your light to direct you. Lay low. When we get to the room we regroup and figure out how to get in.”

The three make their way to the front and enter the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!
> 
> I hope you had a happy New Year! 
> 
> We are getting close to the end of this story. I just have to figure out how to end it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission complete.
> 
> Please be aware - serious fluff ahead.

Red had finally left him alone. He had to figure out a way to get out of here, or at least figure out how to lead Jaemin to him. He closes his eyes and focuses his mind. Trying to send signals telepathically to Jaemin.

He doesn’t know how long he has been sitting there when he feels it. He can’t really explain the feeling, but he knows it’s Jaemin. He smiles. 

“You found me,” Jeno says quietly to himself. 

It shouldn’t be too long until he is out of this place and in the arms of the boy he loves. He takes a deep breath and relaxes a little for the first time since he was taken. He hears footsteps approaching the door and any relaxed feeling is gone. He knows it’s not Jaemin coming to the door, it’s Red. The door opens and Red walks in.

“Are you ready to admit that you still love me?” He asks Jeno.

“Never,” Jeno spits back.

“Now, Now JenJen,” Red says taking a step closer, “That isn’t very nice now is it?”

“Good, I wasn’t trying to be nice. I just want you to leave me alone. I am sick of running from you, I want you out of my life completely,” Jeno says with a tone of desperation. He is just so tired of all of this. He wants to just be happy and live a normal life (you know, aside from the demon as a soulmate thing).

Red steps forward and runs a finger down Jeno’s face, “You don’t really mean that do you JenJen?”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Jeno says.

“Oh, and why is that?” Red asks as he cups Jeno’s face.

At that moment the door swings open with a loud bang making both Jeno and Red jump.

“Get. Your Hands. Off. My Boyfriend.” Jaemin growls as he enters the room.

“That’s why,” Jeno smiles. He is so happy to see his boyfriend.

“I think you are mistaken,” Red says, starting to turn to look at the intruder, “JenJen is my --” He stops mid sentence when he sees three boys with glowing eyes and horns standing in front of him.

Jaemin walks over and grabs the man by the collar lifting him off the ground.

“What were you about to say?” Jaemin asks with another growl.

Red just stares in disbelief. Jeno can see that Red is struggling to form words, but nothing is coming out.

“That’s what I thought,” Jaemin says throwing Red to the side as hard as he could.

He walks over to Jeno and gives him a kiss.  
“Are you ok Jen? Did he hurt you at all?” He asks worriedly.

“I’m great now that you are here,” Jeno smiles, “Can you untie me please so we can leave?”

“Oh, right, yes,” Jaemin says jumping to get his boyfriend free from his bindings. Once he has completely untied Jeno he grabs him and gives him the tightest hug Jeno had ever received.

“Ok,” Jeno says, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Renjun, Lucas, can you take Jeno outside please? I just have a little business to finish up here and I will be right out.” Jaemin says with a pointed look at the man curled up on the floor.

“Jaemin,” Renjun says sternly, “Remember what we talked about.”

“Yes I know,” Jaemin says, “I just need to send a message and make sure that it is loud and clear.”

“Fine,” Renjun sighs, “You have five minutes. If you aren’t back out by then I’m coming back in. Don’t make me clean up your mess again.”

Renjun and Lucas lead Jeno out front to meet up with Mark and Donghyuck. Jeno can’t help but feel uneasy without Jaemin with him - but he follows along.

“JENO, OH MY GOD YOU ARE OK!” Mark yells giving him a hug, “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have just taken the trash out like I was supposed to and this never would have happened.”

“Don’t worry about it Mark,” Jeno tries to calm the boy, “It would have happened eventually. Trust me this is not your fault.”

The two separate and turn towards the door waiting for Jaemin to reappear.

“Do you really think it was a good idea to leave him alone in there?” Jeno asks as he waits impatiently for his boyfriend to come out.

“Not at all,” Renjun says, “But it’s not him I’m worried about.”

Just then Jaemin reappears and makes a bee line straight for Jeno. He hugs him tightly, breathing in his scent. Jeno sees that, unlike the other two who changed forms before leaving the building, Jaemin is still in his full demon form.

“What did you do?” Renjun asks.

“Nothing bad I swear. I just made sure that he won’t be coming after Jeno again. I can be quite persuasive,” Jaemin says still holding Jeno tightly.

“As long as we don’t need to go in and do clean up duty,” Renjun says, “Ok, let’s get out of here.”

“Let’s go home,” Jaemin whispers to Jeno, “But my home. I would feel better if you were there with me.”

“Ok,” Jeno says, “Let’s go home. Um...but is there a way there that is close by? Because you are still in your dark form. Otherwise you might want to switch back before we head out.”

“There is a portal right around the corner,” Renjun replies, “We don’t have to go down any main street.”

The group of boys head out lead by Renjun and Lucas. Jaemin takes Jeno’s hand and doesn’t let go the whole way. It only takes a few minutes to get to the portal. Renjun opens it and they all step through.

“Um, is anyone going to explain all of this to me?” Mark says with wide eyes.

“Sorry Mark, I kind of forgot you were with us,” Jaemin shrugs sheepishly.

“Come with me Mark, I will explain it all to you,” Donghyuck says waving goodbye to the group and dragging Mark away.

Renjun and Lucas head towards Renjun’s house leaving Jaemin and Jeno alone. 

“Come on,” Jaemin says, “My house is just this way.”

Jeno follows along, Jaemin is still holding his hand tightly. They arrive at Jaemin’s house quickly. It is a big house, not as big as Renjun’s, but definitely bigger than Jeno’s. Jaemin pulls him through the front door and up the stairs to his bedroom. When they get inside Jaemin pulls Jeno into another tight hug.

“Nana,” Jeno says softly, he hears Jaemin hum in reply, “Thank you for saving me.”

Jaemin pulls away from the hug and looks directly into Jeno’s eyes, “I wouldn’t just leave you. I would have done whatever it took to get you back. I just wish it had never happened in the first place. I should have stayed with you. I could have protected you. This never would have happened if I had been there.”

“Hey, this isn’t your fault,” Jeno tries to calm Jaemin down, “He would have found a way to get to me eventually. You can’t be with me 24/7.”

“I know,” Jaemin sighs, “I just can’t lose you. I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.”

Jeno leans in and gives Jaemin a kiss, “I love you Jaemin,” he says sweetly.

Jaemin looks into Jeno’s eyes with so much love, “I love you too.”

The two share another sweet kiss, full of the love that they have for each other. Of course Jeno’s stomach had to ruin the moment by growling loudly. Jaemin laughs as he pulls away from Jeno.

“Let’s go make you some food,” he says as he takes Jeno’s hand and leads him out of the room.

Jeno happily follows along, not realizing just how hungry he was. He really couldn’t remember when he ate last. The two boys go down the stairs through the large living room and into one of the biggest kitchens Jeno has ever seen. 

“What do you want to eat?” Jaemin snaps Jeno out of his wonderment.

“Oh, um, anything is fine with me. I will love whatever you make,” Jeno smiles.

“You’re so cheesy,” Jaemin shakes his head, “but I will give you a pass for today.”

“You know you love it,” Jeno smiles.

“I know I love you,” Jaemin smirks back.

Jeno watches as Jaemin starts to make food. He really is skilled in the kitchen. He was so focused on watching Jaemin that he didn’t hear the footsteps coming down the hall. 

“I thought I heard you come in Jaemin,” a sweet voice says from the kitchen entrance. Jeno turns and sees a small beautiful woman standing there. She had glowing green eyes and her horns were longer than Jaemin’s. 

“Oh,” she says when she notices Jeno, “Hello, I didn’t realize that we had company. I am Jaemin’s mother.”

“Hello,” Jeno says, “Nice to meet you. I am Jeno.” He shakes her hand and smiles warmly. Jaemin’s mother returns the smile.  
“Ah yes,” she says, “I have heard a lot about you Jeno. You seem to have our little Minnie here wrapped around your finger.”

“Mom stoooop,” Jaemin whines from his place at the stove.

“I’m just teasing,” she laughs, “I am just happy I finally get to meet your lightmate. You weren’t kidding when you said he was handsome Jaemin.”

Jeno can’t help the smirk that finds its way to his face, he will have to save that piece of information for later.

“What are you making Jaemin, it smells so good,” Mrs. Na says not wanting to embarrass her son any further.

“Chicken stir fry,” Jaemin answers, completely focused on finishing the meal.

“That sounds delicious,” she smiles.

“It’ll be ready soon,” Jaemin says, “I can call you when it is ready.”

“Sounds good,” His mom smiles back, “I’ll let your dad know.”

She gives Jeno a smile as she walks out of the kitchen. Jeno lets out a sigh of relief. Don’t get him wrong, Jaemin’s mom seems really nice, he just wasn’t expecting to meet her today. He would have liked some time to prepare. Not to mention he probably looked like a whole mess, you know having worked, been kidnapped, and been rescued all in one day. Not exactly the first impression he wanted to give to his boyfriend’s parents.

“You ok over there?” Jaemin snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah,” Jeno smiles walking over to where Jaemin is standing and wrapping his arms around his waist, “I just wasn’t expecting to meet your parents today. I must look like a mess,” he says resting his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder. 

Jaemin turns in Jeno’s embrace, “You heard what she said, she said you were handsome,” he says running his fingers through Jeno’s hair, “I’m sorry, I kind of forgot they would be here. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. If you are uncomfortable I can finish this for them and we can go out instead.”

“No, I am not uncomfortable,” Jeno shakes his head, “I am just nervous. What if they don’t like me?”

Jaemin laughs, “There is no way they could not like you. You are so sweet and kind, they will be able to tell that right off the bat.”

“You forgot handsome,” Jeno smirks.

“And humble too apparently,” Jaemin rolls his eyes, “Can you help me bring everything to the table?”

“Of course,” Jeno says leaning down to give Jaemin a kiss before grabbing one of the dishes to bring to the table.

They finish setting the table and Jaemin goes to get his parents for dinner. Jeno sits where Jaemin had directed him to. He is still nervous to have dinner with Jaemin’s parents - but he is too hungry to worry too much. A few minutes later Jaemin comes back and sits down next to Jeno.

“They will be right down,” Jaemin says.

“Good,” Jeno replies, “I’m hungry,” his stomach growled to confirm the statement.

“I can hear that,” Jaemin laughs.

“Stop laughing at me,” Jeno pouts.

“Minnie, leave the poor boy alone,” Mrs. Na says when she enters the dining room. She is followed by a tall handsome man, who Jeno can only assume is Jaemin’s dad.

“He’s fine,” Jaemin waves her off, “Dad this is Jeno, my boyfriend and lightmate. Jeno, this is my dad,” he introduces the two.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Mr. Na says shaking Jeno’s hand, “Our Jaemin here doesn’t shut up about you.”

“What did I do to deserve such slander? Am I not a good son?” Jaemin says dramatically.

Jeno laughs, “It is nice to meet you as well.”

“Well, let’s dig in before poor Jeno dies of starvation. His stomach has been growling for an hour now,” Jaemin says.

“Hey, I haven’t eaten for hours,” Jeno pouts.

They all laugh and dig in to the meal Jaemin has prepared. Jeno let’s out a noise of content when he tastes the food. His boyfriend really was talented in the kitchen.

“So Jeno,” Mr. Na says, “Tell us a little about yourself.”

“Oh um,” Jeno should have seen this coming, “I don’t think there is much to tell about myself. I just moved to town recently, I would say I am a typical high school kid. I have an older sister, my parents travel a lot for work.”

“Jeno, you are anything but typical,” Jaemin says, “What he didn’t tell you is that he is like a Math genius, he is sweet, kind, and caring, and that he likes cats. Oh, and he is perfect.”

“I am far from perfect Nana,” Jeno blushes.

“You two are cute,” Mrs. Na smiles, “It reminds me of when we were young and in love.”

“Hey we are still young and in love,” Mr. Na says, “Unless you don’t love me anymore?”

“Of course I do,” Mrs. Na rolls her eyes.

Jeno could see that Jaemin got the dramatics from his father and the eye rolls from his mother. It was funny, Jaemin was a perfect mix of the two. The rest of the dinner went by quietly, all too busy eating to make more than just small talk.

“Nana, you really do make the best food,” Jeno says leaning back in his chair having eaten too much.

“I just don’t think you have eaten enough good food,” Jaemin responds back.

“Doesn’t matter, yours is still the best,” Jeno smiles back.

Jaemin just shakes his head and gets up to start clearing the table.

“Leave it Jaemin,” Mrs. Na says, “You cooked, your father and I will clean.”

“We will?” Mr. Na questions.

“Yes, we will,” Mrs. Na glares at her husband, “You two can go relax.”

“Thanks mom,” Jaemin smiles, grabbing Jeno by the hand and dragging him up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> We are just about at the end my friends - only one chapter left. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the comments!


	11. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well - this is it the final chapter.

“You don’t have to work tomorrow do you?” Jaemin asks from his spot curled up next to Jeno in bed.

“Technically I was scheduled for a shift, but Mark told me that if I showed up he would break my legs and send me home. He is going to find someone to cover for me,” Jeno smiles.

“Well that seems overly aggressive,” Jaemin laughs.

“Eh, it’s Mark,” Jeno shrugs, “He wouldn’t actually hurt a fly. Plus I am not going to waste the opportunity for a day off.”

“Good,” Jaemin says, “I want you all to myself tomorrow,” he leans up and gives Jeno a kiss.

“That sounds perfect,” Jeno says, “Hopefully we don’t get any interruptions.”

“Well, I think the gremlins value their lives too much, and Red won’t be an issue for you. Ever again. I made sure of that,” Jaemin replies.

“What did you do to him?” Jeno asks, not that he really cares, he is just curious what will keep his stalker away.

“Let’s just say I can be very convincing,” Jaemin says with a smirk.

“You can be real scary sometimes Na,” Jeno laughs, “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Good,” Jaemin smiles.

The two spent the rest of the night in each others arms just enjoying each others company.

The next morning Jeno woke up alone in bed, slightly confused and missing the warmth. He rolls out of bed and decides to go try to find his boyfriend. He checks the bathroom first, nothing, he is afraid to wander too far in the house, not wanting to get lost so he goes to the only other room in the house that he has been to, the kitchen. He knows he has made the right choice when he smells bacon cooking. 

When he walks into the kitchen he finds Jaemin at the stove making pancakes and bacon. He stands in the doorway just admiring the boy for a while before walking over and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Holy Hell Jeno, you scared me,” Jaemin jumps.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Jeno apologizes, “Good morning Nana,” he kisses Jaemin on the cheek.  
“Good morning,” Jaemin smiles back, still trying to bring his heart rate back to normal, “Breakfast is almost ready.”

“It smells delicious,” Jeno smiles, still not letting go of Jaemin.

“You know it is kind of hard to cook with you latched onto me,” Jaemin laughs.

“But you are warm,” Jeno pouts. Jaemin lets out a huff and keeps on cooking.

A few minutes later the two boys are sat at the kitchen island eating the breakfast that Jaemin prepared. 

“Nana, you are a wizzard in the kitchen,” Jeno says through bites of food.

“I am starting to think you are only with me because of my cooking,” Jaemin glares.

“Well you know what they say, the way to a man’s heart is through their stomach,” Jeno says matter of factly.

Jaemin just rolls his eyes, “shut up and eat.”

“Gladly,” Jeno smiles.

Once they have finished eating Jeno helps Jaemin clean up the dishes.

“So what is the plan for today. Are we staying in or do you want to adventure today?” Jeno asks.

“I was actually thinking of showing you around a little, if you are up to it?” Jaemin says.

“Sure. I am up for anything as long as it is with you,” Jeno smiles.

“We just ate, don’t be so gross,” Jaemin laughs.

The two boys head to Jaemin’s room to get ready for the day. Jeno doesn’t have anything with him so after raiding his closet Jaemin throws clothes at him and tells him to get dressed. Jaemin’s clothes fit him fairly well considering that Jeno is a little broader than Jaemin. The simple black v-neck is a little tighter than he would normally go for, but the shorts fit him perfectly. He must not look too bad, considering Jaemin is shamelessly staring at him.

“Like what you see?” Jeno smirked.

Jaemin just shrugged, “What can I say, you look hot.”  
“You are so shameless,” Jeno laughed.

Jaemin just rolls his eyes, “You ready to go?”

“Yep, lead the way,” Jeno replies.

Jaemin grabs Jenos hand and heads to the door. They walk through the streets of Hell (still weird for Jeno to think about), taking in the sights. They stop at a coffee shop - where of course they know Jaemin’s order - and then head back out. 

“I want to show you my favorite place,” Jaemin says, “It’s where I go when I really want to be alone.”

“You really want to share your secret spot with me?” Jeno says with a smirk. He was actually really touched but he can never pass up a chance to tease the other.

“If you tell anyone I will kill you,” Jaemin threatened.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Jeno smiles.

They walk for a bit until they reach a park. It still blows his mind how nice Hell really is. They have it all, and all of the demons they have come across have actually seemed quite nice and welcoming. Jaemin led them to a tree line and started walking into a forested area, it seemed like they had been walking forever when he finally stopped. 

“Ok, close your eyes,” Jaemin says, “I will lead you the rest of the way.”

“Ok,” Jeno says a little hesitantly.

“Trust me it is worth it. And I want to see your first reaction to it,” Jaemin reassures him.

Jeno closes his eyes and takes Jaemin’s hands. It was a strange sensation walking through a forest blindly, and if he didn’t trust Jaemin with his life he would actually be really scared of doing it. They only took a few steps before Jaemin stops him. Jeno can tell that Jaemin has walked away but keeps his eyes closed and waits for him to tell him it’s ok to open them.

“Alright,” Jaemin says, “Open your eyes.”

Jeno is stunned by the sight in front of him. There is a field of wildflowers all in pinks and purples. At the edge of the field is a small river with the clearest water Jeno had ever seen. He scans around and notices a gazebo in the middle of the field, there are fairy lights covering it. It looks like it belongs in a fairy tale, not in the underworld. Jeno is so taken aback by the whole scene, he doesn’t notice that Jaemin had been staring at him with an intense fondness.  
“Well,” Jaemin interrupts, “What do you think?”

“Nana,” Jaemin responds breathily, “This is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. How did you find this place?”

“When I get into a strange mood I tend to wander and explore. One day I was wandering through the woods and happened upon this clearing. It didn’t always look exactly like this. The gazebo was falling apart and clearly had been long forgotten. Over the years I have fixed it up and added things like the lights, cushions on the benches, and curtains. It became a place I could escape when I just didn’t feel like being around anyone else,” Jaemin explains as he takes Jeno’s hand and leads him towards the gazebo.

“Thank you for sharing this with me,” Jeno says turning to face Jaemin.

“You are the only person I don’t ever not want to be around,” Jaemin says looking up at Jeno, “It can be our place to escape to, together.”

“I love you so much Nana,” Jeno says.

“I love you too,” Jaemin replies. 

The two lean in and share a passionate kiss under the light of the gazebo, their inner lights meshing together outshining it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the story comes to a close.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update - I had a hard time finding the perfect ending.  
> I hope you enjoyed the journey of Demon Jaemin and Nerd Jeno.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> Also - let me know if you want me to do any spin offs of this.
> 
> Perhaps a MarkHyuck spin off - or a LuRen???
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving comments and kudos. This was the first two full stories I published so I hope they weren't too bad.
> 
> I have some more stories planned for the future - focusing on NoMin outside of this world so keep an eye on that!

**Author's Note:**

> So Jeno knows Jaemin is a Demon...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> I didn't want to make you wait too long for part two.
> 
> I haven't finished writing this one yet - so the updates may not be as quick as the first one.
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions or wishes about the fic you can ask me in the comments or on my curios cat @kpopmultitrash
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
